


Accidental Everything

by Happypanda1864



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happypanda1864/pseuds/Happypanda1864
Summary: 9 years ago Tedros left Camelot, he moved to The City of Angels and fulfilled his dream of becoming a famous actor. After some unfortunate news Tedros finds himself heading home. It's supposed to be a 3 day getaway but when he learns some new information he finds himself yearning to stay a little longer. Will he return to his lavish life or will he find a reason to stay?
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The flashing lights momentarily blinded Tedros but the confusion cleared up as rapidly as it washed over him. He flashed his signature movie star smile at the hundreds of cameras in front of him. He was constantly stopped by reporters as he walked the red carpet. They asked a lot of the same questions. Was he dating anyone? What was he wearing? How was the filming of the movie? Did he think he would win any awards? There was a lot of copying in the world of hollywood. No one was original, and if they were, their originality would soon become the new trend, and before you knew it, it would be out of fashion as soon as it came in. To stay relevant you had to constantly be pumping out one of two things, quality art or trashy drama. Tedros had been in the limelight for less than 10 years and yet he was already feeling the influence of society. He was only 26 and yet he could already feel the pressure from the public. Luckily he was in his prime, he was still considered one of the "hot" ones. He did feel the pressure from his younger competition but he was consistently winning awards and recognitions. Earlier this year he had been named "Persons Magazine Most Desirable Man" He got to the end of the carpet and let his smile fall. He did feel happiness seeing the look of joy on his fans' faces as they watched his movies and shows but he hadn't felt truly happy in a long time. There was something missing in his life. The celebrity lifestyle wasn't all like he had expected. He had seen the tabloids sitting on the aisle shelves as his mom and him were leaving the grocery store but being the center of attention in them was much, much worse. You couldn't help but feel like the lies written by those jerk reporters were true. Tedros' smile may have been bright for the camera's but inside he felt nothing. He had nothing and no one to feel for. All his friends had grown up and gotten tired of having to sneak around and being recorded secretly. They all wanted to live their private lives and Tedros understood. The only person he was still in contact with was one of his two best friends, Tristan. Tristan was a famous Hollywood director, they ran in the same circles. His other best friend was off somewhere being a hero. Chaddick had enlisted as soon as he graduated. He had been running around somewhere overseas saving lives. Or at least that's what Tedros hoped he was doing, if he was being honest, he didn't know much about soldier's livelihoods, even though he played the part of a soldier in a movie a few years back. Tedros took his designated seat. It was a seat away from the edge of the aisle. He was sitting in the 3rd row away from the stage. With another fake smile plastered on his face he greeted the people on his right. The seat next to him on the left was still empty. A familiar smell wafted into the air. The faint smell of cucumber and citrus filled the air. Tedros knew exactly who was sitting next to him.  
"Miss Evilé" Tedros smiled as he stood up and extended his arm out for her to steady herself on  
"Mr. Pendragon" Sophie smiled back and accepted his help. She walked down the few remaining steps. As soon as they were back in their row, Sophie pulled Tedros into a tight hug.  
"I missed you darling"  
"I missed you too Sophie"  
They took their seats and chatted as they waited for the ceremony to start. Sophie and Tedros went to highschool together. She always denied it but Tedros knew that she had a small crush on him. Then a few years later they worked together on the same movie.  
"So how are you feeling future mr. Actor of the Year"  
"Nervous but excited, if I win, this might be the best thing that has ever happened to me. But enough about me, how are you and my little Mars Bar"  
"It's Mara" Tedros chuckled at Sophie's glare  
"But both she and my lovely wife are doing great"  
"That's great, I hope you know that I will be visiting Mara soon because I have a gift for her from my latest trip to France"  
"Oh no, im worried. You are not great with presents for children"  
"What are you talking about, I'm great with kids"  
"Tedros. I love you, but you aren't. You gave Mara a diamond chain for her first birthday"  
"That's- fine you're right, but it's not my fault. I only have 2 years of experience with babies"  
Sophie laughed, she was going to admit victory when the lights of the room dimmed. The orchestra began to play the music, the show had begun.

~

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!!!"  
Agatha grumbled as she woke up from her peaceful slumber.  
"Yes baby"  
"We're gonna late" A.J. pointed to the clock on her bedside table. It was 6:45, they needed to be at school at 7.  
"Shit!" Agatha jumped out of bed and rushed over to her closet, "Don't repeat that word!"  
A.J. was an early riser so he was already awake and dressed, his mother was not. A.J. just sat on his mother's bed as he waited for her to finish getting ready. She was a teacher and yet, could never wake up on time. Agatha changed in less than 5 minute and headed to the kitchen. A.J. followed close behind. Agatha served him some cereal before she finished packing their lunches. She grabbed her purse and her work bag as A.J. finished washing his bowl. They each grabbed their lunch bags and headed out the door. 6:52, luckily the school was just a short drive away. Agatha dropped A.J. off at the elementary school before heading over to the high school. A.J. entered school at 7 but the high school classes didn't start till 7:30. She parked her car and headed to her class. She walked through the entrance gates and made her way up the Science building stairs. Her room was on the 2nd floor of the building. She entered her classroom and began to set up the lesson for the day. Agatha thought that it would be an ordinary day, one like any other, but sadly, it wasn't. 

~

Tedros had just woken up when he received the call. He was slightly hungover from the afterparty last night but the call caused him to immediately sober up, like a punch in the face. It was supposed to be a normal day. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. And yet, he had just gotten the news that his best friend had died in battle. Chaddick was gone. What kind of so-called best friend was he. He was supposed to start filming for a new show next week but he couldn't. He had to go home. After almost 9 years, he was going home. 

~

The final bell had just rung when Ms. Rosa, the secretary came into her classroom. Agatha waved goodbye to the last of her students before taking a seat at the desks to talk to the woman. She could feel something was wrong, what was so important that she couldn't just send an email. Agatha was hoping this wouldn't take long, she had to pick up A.J. in less than half an hour.  
"Agatha..."  
Agatha didn't like the tone of her voice, it had underlying tones of pity.  
"We just received a call that...that- um well...your friend Chaddick has passed away"  
Agatha felt like she had been punched in the gut, she was shocked. And yet, the word friend didn't sit right with her. They had never been extremely close, but they did talk and share a few laughs. She knew his biggest secret and he knew hers and yet, they were just acquaintances. But his death rocked her world. She had known that he would be coming home in a few days, she also knew the surprise that he was planning. It was that surprise that hit her the hardest, the thought of having to live like that is what sent the first tear rolling down her cheek. The fall of the first tear triggered a chain reaction and she just started crying. Heavy sobs being released from the depths of her gut. The secretary pulled her into an embrace before leaving the room. Agatha was now alone with her sorrow. It was almost time to pick up A.J. but she didn't think she should do it. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He would realize something was up, he was very intuitive for a 9 year old. Agatha sent a quick text to her mom asking if she could pick him up. Of course she said yes. Agatha felt a slight sense of relief but she still felt queasy. She knew there were dangers, he was a soldier after all but she never thought anything would happen to him. Agatha remained in her classroom just thinking, the sky was dark by the time she finally left. She cleaned herself up slightly using a handheld mirror, the loose makeup in her bag, and the chemistry classroom sinks. She drove home trying to clear her mind. She didn't want A.J. to think that something bad was happening. She unlocked the front door and was immediately met with a hug from her son. She needed it. During this moment she was very thankful that he was a mommy's boy.

~

Tedros had always been a mommy's boy, but his career caused them to drift apart. He left their small city of Camelot in pursuit of his dream to live in Los Angeles and become a star. He was 17, on the verge of being 18 when he made his choice. They had a brief argument about it but ultimately Guinevere signed the consent papers and let him leave school early to start filming a movie. Guinevere was his biggest fan but Tedros was unappreciative. He became somewhat of a douche after initially gaining fame. Now, after almost 10 years he was home, and he hoped that his mom would accept him. He really needed some sort of support system. He didn't know how much longer he could feign being ok. He stepped up the familiar red wooden door. With a hood over his head and sunglasses covering his eyes, he hoped he wouldn't be recognized. He knocked cautiously on the door. The door opened wide and he saw his mother step into the afternoon light.  
"Tedros?" she asked. Stretching her arms forward to take off his glasses and pull back his hood,  
"Hey mom" She pulled him into a tight hug. Tedros could already feel the tears threatening to be released. She stopped hugging him and cupped her hands around his face, "come in, I heard the news about Chaddick" That's when it happened. The tears were finally released. After suppressing them for so long he just couldn't anymore. Now it was real. Guinevere touched her forehead against his before pulling him inside. Tedros sat on the old, ratted blue couch. His mom was making them some tea. He was spiraling. His best friend was actually gone and he had been such a bad best friend that he couldn't even remember the last time they actually spoke. Guinevere returned to the living room with two cups of steaming apple cinnamon tea. Tedros slowly sipped the warm liquid. He stayed silent, processing his incoherent thoughts and feelings.  
"The funeral is tomorrow, do you know how long you'll be staying?" Guinevere finally spoke.  
"no...I start filming a new show in a few days, maybe i'll just stay till then" Tedros' voice was shaky. Guinevere simply nodded, "you should go get some sleep, you need to rest"  
Tedros felt defeated but there was nothing he could do. He set the cup on the coffee table and stood up. He felt slightly dizzy but acted as if he was fine. He stumbled up the stairs and made his way to his childhood bedroom. He shut the door behind him and almost immediately he started hyperventilating, he was having an anxiety attack. He felt a weight on his chest, almost as if it was cutting off his oxygen. The room started closing in. His tears felt like a raging ocean trying to drown him. He sat down on the bed and placed a hand over his chest. He needed to focus on his breathing, he needed to focus on something that would anchor him back to stability. He looked up from the floor and his eyes landed on a picture frame. He reached his arm out for it. Slowly his breath came back to him and his fears settled. Agatha. After all these years she was still his anchor. He hadn't allowed himself to think about her in so long but he never forgot. He never forgot her. 

~

Agatha hated missing class. As a teen she was perfectly fine with skipping but being on the teacher's side changed that perspective. There was so much to do and not enough time and missing a class period only made that worse. Agatha knocked on A.J.'s room door.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes mommy"  
A.J. walked out of his room and saw Agatha still in her pajamas.  
"Are you not going to school?"  
"No bunny, mommy has somewhere she has to be"  
"Can I skip school?"  
Agatha smiled  
"Do you have an emergency?"  
"No" he huffed  
Agatha chuckled, "come on, you don't want to be late"  
She handed A.J. his lunch and they made their way to the car. After she dropped him off Agatha returned home. She needed to change for the ceremony. When Agatha was younger she had an all-black phase. She dressed in all black for almost 3 years, yet now the black no longer felt comforting. Now she felt remorse wearing the all black apparel. She was wearing a black square neck body con dress. The dress stopped a bit under the knee. She paired the dress with a pair of black pumps. She pinned the left side of her hair back with a golden butterfly hairpin that Chaddick had bought her for christmas a few years back. It was the first year he wouldn't be spending Christmas overseas and he wanted some people to hang with. Agatha invited him over to her house and they spent christmas together. Agatha remembered it vividly, it was the year that Chaddick got A.J. a soccer ball which inevitably broke one of her mother's antique vases. Agatha smiled fondly at the memory. She was going to miss him and the way he made her his personal mailman so she could deliver his letters to-  
Agatha's ringtone interrupted her from her thoughts, it was Sophie. Agatha answered and put her high school best friend on speaker as she put her earrings on.  
"Hey, I heard about Chaddick. How ya' holding up?"  
"Not great but it'll get better over time"  
"Yeah, but I still wish I could be there"  
"No Sophie, you need to stay with Mara"  
"I know but-"  
"Trust me, your baby is more important than this. How's my little Mars Bar anyways?"  
"Why does everyone call her that?!"  
"Huh?"  
"Nevermind, just good luck, i'm here if you need me"  
"Thank you Sophie. Oh and congrats on your win yesterday! Best supporting actress today, Best Actress next year"  
"Thank you, a girl can wish" Agatha heard Sophie chuckle  
"Ok, i've got to go to the funeral now"  
"Ciao Darling"  
"Ciao"  
Agatha shoved her phone into the small black purse and headed out the door. She drove to the cemetery where the ceremony was going to be held. She stood towards the back of the crowd, she was tall without the heels, but with the heels on she was sure she would obstruct somebody's view. 

~

Tedros stood in the back of the crowd. Actually he wasn't even near the crowd. He didn't feel like he deserved that right. He stood alone watching by one of the many trees in the cemetery. The tears threatening to be released but Tedros held them in. The ceremony was beautiful. He spotted a few of his old classmates and "friends" in the crowd. It was nice to see that Chaddick had stayed friends with them. The ceremony ended and he was about to walk away when he noticed a man in a black suit walking over to him. Tedros felt like he had done something wrong.  
"Are you Mr. Tedros Pendragon?"  
"Who's asking?"  
"We found these letters among Chaddick's things but they had no address, they were simply directed towards a Tedros Pendragon" The man pulled a bulky stack out of his jacket and placed it in Tedros' open hand.  
"Thank you"  
"No problem, I'm sorry for your loss."  
He patted Tedros' shoulder as he left him alone with the letters. Tedros needed to get home and read these letters.  
~  
Agatha needed to clear her mind. Since becoming a mom she found that grocery shopping usually did that. She picked A.J. up from school and they headed to the store. Agatha had made a list on her phone of what they needed.  
"Cereal, Milk, Eggs, Bread, Onions, Serrano peppers, some fruit, and what else?"  
"I don't know but can I choose the cereal?"  
"You always do bunny. Just meet me where the milk is ok?"  
"You got it momma"  
Agatha watched as A.J. ran off to choose the most sugary cereal he could find. He had a sweet tooth, well...they both had a major sweet tooth.  
Agatha walked towards the dairy aisle of the store. She grabbed a carton of eggs and put in her cart. She grabbed a small tub of butter, some cream cheese, and some assorted shredded cheese, A.J.'s favorite for some reason. She got distracted by an email as she reached for the door to the fridge where the milk was. It was reflex to reach for it and feel the metal handle. So she was thoroughly surprised when she accidentally hit someone's hand.  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok" Agatha's blood ran cold when she heard that voice. A voice she never thought she would hear again. 

~

Tedros had just gotten home when his mom asked if he could go to the store for her, he said sure. She gave him a list and he typed it into his phone. He went to the same grocery store he would visit with his mom as a child. Everything was basically the same. It was weird, he would have expected everything to change with the times but it didn't. He grabbed the stuff she had asked for, a jar of peanut butter, some sugar, a bag of chocolate chips, and a gallon of milk. The dairy aisle was all the way in the back so he headed there last. His hand was already on the handle when someone put their hand over his. Tedros turned to look at the clearly distracted woman, she had her face in her phone so he didn't initially recognize her. It wasn't until he heard her voice that he realized. Agatha. The woman was Agatha. She sounded basically the same as she did in high school. It was sort of freaky. She must have come to the same realization because she suddenly became stiff. This was awkward.  
"Mommy! I got the cereal"  
A little boy, maybe 8 or 9 ran towards Agatha. He had dark blonde almost golden brown hair. He had a complexion slightly tanner than Agatha's. The most apparent difference was the eyes. The boy had bright, clear blue eyes. Totally contrasting Agatha's deep dark brown ones. He tossed the box of cereal into her cart.  
"Thank you bunny"  
The little boy smiled brightly,  
He was stunned, Agatha was a mom? He didn't see a ring on her finger. The boy looked a lot like her but at the same time they didn't look too alike.  
"Are you ok?" the boy asked Agatha  
"Yes, I was just saying hi to an old friend" She was lying  
"This is Tedros, a friend from high school" Tedros was way more than a friend  
"Hey I know you! My mommy watches your movies" Agatha's cheeks burned red  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! I'm A.J."  
"Nice to meet you A.J. you've got a pretty cool name"  
"Thanks but it's just a nickname. My actual name is Arthur. Arthur James Woods"  
Tedros felt like a bombshell was just dropped on him. Agatha's eyes widened. She hurriedly grabbed a gallon of milk before saying a quick goodbye and taking the boy with her.  
"Arthur"  
His name is Arthur. Tedros couldn't help but wonder...what if? Maybe? He had to talk to Agatha.


	2. Chapter 2

Tedros fell asleep that night thinking of the boy. The boy with his father's name. The boy who was the son of his first love. There was one major question on his mind. Was A.J. his? Did he want A.J. to be his? Or did he just like the idea of maybe still having something with Agatha? She wasn't his first girlfriend but she was definitely the most special. She was a lot of his firsts. His first long term relationship. The first of his girlfriend's to meet his family. His first I love you. His first love. Tedros wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to his question to be, but he needed to ask it. For clarification? Reassurance? He wasn't completely certain. He asked around, and by "around" he meant his mom of course, and found out that Agatha worked at their old high school. She was a history teacher. Tedros smiled slightly at the thought. Their old history teacher, August Sader, was the reason they met. Tedros was brought out of his thoughts by the familiar building looming over him. It felt different. He hadn't been back or wished to be back in the halls of this school since the day he left. Of course he missed his friends but he was living his dream. At least that's what he told himself so he wouldn't feel like such a douche.  
~  
"Can anyone tell me what country started the industrial revolution?"  
The classroom was unusually silent. This was an easy question after all.  
"Britain"  
Agatha's heart started pounding. She looked towards the door to her classroom. There was Tedros in all his glory. She looked frantically between him and her students. They looked just as shocked as she did  
"Ms. Woods you know Tedros Pendragon?!?!"  
"Uhh" Agatha didn't know what to say. She loved her students but she didn't want them spreading rumors.  
"We went to school together, she invited me to help inspire you guys for your test tomorrow"  
Agatha was stunned, _how did he know about the test??_  
"Surprise! I hope you all do well. And remember, it's a surprise so don't tell your other classmates"  
A few students asked Tedros questions in the few minutes before the lunch bell rang. A handful of students asked for selfies and autographs as they were leaving. Tedros happily complied. As soon as everyone left Agatha let her fake smile fall.  
"Tedros what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to invite you to dinner"  
"Why?"  
"No need to be defensive, I simply thought that we should talk"  
"About?"  
"Nothing specific, just to catch up. My mom told me you were close with Chaddick before he..."  
"Oh- of course, I'll see you later then?"  
"I'll pick you up at 7"  
"You don't know where I live"  
"I don't know where you live-"  
They said at the same time. Agatha grabbed a pen and scribbled her address on a sticky-note "here"  
"So where are you taking me?"  
"It's a surprise"  
"Ugh-"  
"I hate surprises" Tedros said in a mocking tone  
"If you knew I hated them then you should tell me where we're going"  
"Live a little"  
"I'm living plenty"  
"I haven't seen you for almost 10 years and I already know that's not true"  
~  
Agatha giggled at his comment and Tedros found himself falling again. Her nose scrunched up the same way it did all those years ago.  
"Shut up" she smiled softly and Tedros felt his heart do a somersault  
"You know i'm right." Tedros smiled coyly, "I'll see you at 7, I have a few calls to make, and I don't want to take up any more of your lunch time"  
"Yeah, i'll see you later"  
"Bye"  
"Bye" Tedros pushed the stiff royal blue door open and stepped out into the slightly empty halls. He released a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. He saw a few students whispering about him. Others ran up to him and gave him hugs and asked for pictures. Tedros loved his fans but he couldn't help but think of Agatha. For the first time in years he felt...complete. This small interaction with her had made him feel genuinely happy. Happier than he had felt in years. Was she the missing piece to his puzzle? Tedros wanted to find out. He wanted to know if he had actually made a mistake all those years ago. Would he have actually been happier living in the same city with the girl who stole his heart all those years ago?  
~  
Agatha was a nervous wreck. She hadn't been on a date since her sophomore year of college. Was this a date? Did he think this was a date? Adult relationships were so much more complicated than teenage relationships. The current source of her panic was the nature of the dinner. Would they be going somewhere fancy? Agatha pulled out her phone and called the two people she, unfortunately, trusted most with advice.

" **What's the 'fashion' emergency?"** Connor said sounding bored

" _How do you know it's about fashion?_ " Sophie asked

" **Does she call the both of us for anything else?"**

"Rude- but he's right"

" **So spill it girl"**

"I'm going on a date..."

Sophie's scream made Agatha wince  
" _You're going on a date?!"_

"Well, I think it's a date. I'm not too sure"

 **"I don't care! Spill right now! Oliver has been on a business trip for the past week and I need someone else's love life to focus on** "

"Well it's with my ex-"

" **Uh uh exes are no good"**

" _You're going out with Tedros?! How did that happen?"_

"Well i'm assuming he's here for Chaddick's funeral but I didn't see him. We ran into each other at the grocery store. At first I was in shock, suddenly everything that I felt when he left hit me like a truck. I was stunned, then A.J. came back from getting a box of cereal. I pretended to be fine and introduced them, everything was going fine until A.J. told him his full name"

" _Arthur_?" Sophie's gasped at an exceedingly loud volume

" **Who the fuck is Arthur"**

_"Connor you insensitive fool! Arthur is Tedros father, Tedros is Agatha's ex from high school, aka the father of her son ARTHUR"_

" **Ohhhhh my bad"**

" _Are you going to tell him Arthur is his?"_

"I'm not sure, I think he already suspects it but I'm not too sure. I dragged A.J. away before he could say anything about his age. I don't need Tedros having any more dots to connect."

" **The guy doesn't know A.J. is his? I feel bad for this idiot"**

" _He left for L.A before Agatha could even tell him"_

"And I didn't want to tell him afterwards because I knew he would drop everything to come home and be a dad. He's just the type of person to do that but I couldn't bring myself to disturb his career. I mean it was just taking off. How am I supposed to uproot his entire life and be ok with it? He was destined for stardom, I'm not going to take that away from him."

Both Sophie and Connor went silent.

"It's his life, he should be able to live it freely"

" _It's your life too Agatha. You should be able to live your life too"_ Sophie spoke softly

Now it was time for Agatha to go silent

" **Wait wait wait, is your baby daddy Tedros Pendragon?"**

" _Connor_!"

Agatha laughed softly, "yeah"

**"I'm going to kill you! You let me thirst after him and didn't even tell me you dated him. Now I feel like a horrible person for always playing his movies on our weekly movie nights"**

Agatha laughed slightly harder now

" **Omg, you know what thought I just had"**

"What?"

" **You've seen his-"**

" _STOP RIGHT THERE! I have a baby girl who does not need to hear this"_

" **I was going to say his abs you nasty"**

" _Sure you were"_

Agatha could just sense Sophie's eyeroll

"Can you two stop fighting and please help me, I don't know what to wear"

" **Well what type of vibe are we feeling, are you feeling a like 'im over you and i'm thriving, don't need no man type of situation' or are we thinking a more like 'I'm doing great, look at me i'm hot, but I do want you back' type of vibe?"**

"Umm I'm not sure, the second one maybe?"

Connor confused Agatha quite a lot

" **Wear the dress I got you last christmas!"**

"I don't know..."

" _The red slip dress?"_

" **Obvi** "

" _Do it bitch, you would look so fucking hot"_

"but- "

" **No ifs, ands, or buts, you're putting it on, you're going to look hot, and I'll be over in a few to babysit your precious angel"**

"Thank you"

" **No problem, go out and get some d-"**

"BYE"

Agatha hung the phone up. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed just how flushed her face was. She wasn't a lovesick teenage girl anymore, yet the thought of him brought back so many feelings. Agatha still hadn't determined if the nostalgia was good or bad. Did she actually want to be with Tedros or was it just old feelings resurfacing? They had only dated for 2 years in high school, could it have actually been love or was it just teenage affection? Agatha's mind was muddled, it's been 9 years. She thought she rid herself of the thoughts of him. She had shoved him so far back in her mind. Why did he have to be back? Why couldn't he just stay away? It would be so much easier if he was in L.A, hundreds of miles away from A.J. and her. 'A.J.' she thought, she was being inconsiderate, she hadn't thought about how he would feel. He was barely 9, how was he supposed to process this. Agatha was having a tremendously difficult time understanding her feelings, how was he supposed to? They had never really talked about it or him in detail. A.J. never really asked about his father and she never felt the need to explain. Maybe it was better if she held off. She didn't know if Tedros would stay if she told him the truth. What if she told A.J. and simply got his hopes up for nothing because Tedros would leave. He didn't seem like the type but she let the worries get the best of her, like always.  
"Stop worrying."  
"What is wrong with you!"  
Agatha turned to look at Connor's smirk ridden face. He simply laughed in return.  
"I knew I should have never gave you a spare"  
"Too late for that"  
He took a seat on the edge of her bed.  
"So, was I right?"  
"About?"  
"About you overthinking everything and making yourself worry."  
"No" Agatha spoke with fake confidence  
"So that's why you're going on your date in your old pj's?"  
Agatha looked down at her current outfit. She had spent all her time overthinking and hadn't started getting ready. She checked her phone, it was 6:20.  
"Connor!"  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you tell me that it was so late"  
"Because I didn't know it was late..?"  
"Ugh"  
"I'm not a mind reader Agatha."  
"I know but-"  
"I would also _**never**_ read your mind because you have too much going on in there for me to properly comprehend."  
"I-"  
"You know I'm right?"  
"Shut up."  
Connor chuckled and stood up. He grabbed the bright red box hidden in the mess that was the top of her closet and handed it to her.  
"Go get dressed. I'll start in dinner for me and the little anteater"  
"I hate that you call my son an anteater"  
"It's not my fault the kid ate ants the first time I had to babysit"  
Agatha couldn't resist the smile that was creeping up in her face. Conor stepped out of the room and she began changing. She had never worn the dress that was folded neatly among the white tissue paper. Nothing seemed appropriate for it. It wasn't anything too risqué but nothing ever felt...right.  
~  
The water slowly started to boil. Connor added a healthy amount of salt before dropping the noodles in. He wasn't a chef or anything but he could make a mean boxed macaroni. It was probably why Oliver didn't let him cook at home. A.J. was in the other room putting on their favorite movie. Agatha was still in her room. It wasn't unusual. Ever since their sophomore year of college, whenever it came to going out, she was the last one to be ready. It didn't matter what she was wearing, she always changed it last minute. He hoped this wasn't the case. He had spent a pretty penny on it and she had never worn it.  
"So...what'd ya think?"  
Connor took his attention off the pot and turned to look at his best friend.  
"I'm going to scream! You look hot!"  
"It was all you, I would never pick this"  
"I know. I'm great aren't I?"  
"Shut up-"  
The blush staining her pale cheeks was obvious. She wasn't any good at hiding it.  
"Ok let's go do your makeup and then you can leave"  
"Nothing major. I'm already running late."  
"Have I ever made us-"  
"Late? Yes. To basically everything."  
"Oops"  
Agatha took a seat in front of her vanity as Connor began to work his magic. He complied. Nothing too major. He added a bit of red to her lips so they would compliment the dress. A bit of mascara to extend her lashes and some eyeliner. And lastly, a quick dab of blush on her cheeks.  
"Done"  
"I look good."  
"Bitch you look great. You're welcome."  
Agatha laughed as she examined her face in the mirror. It wasn't anything unusual but she did look hot.  
"Before you go, take off those mom shoes and put some proper heels on."  
"They're not mom shoes"  
"Yes they are. Anything less than 3 inches is a mom shoe"  
Agatha glared at him as she pulled off the black flats. She fastened the straps of the heels that Connor had given to her. She threw her phone, wallet, and keys into a little black purse. It was 6:45 when Tedros texted her that he was outside, right on time. She walked to the front door with Connor.  
"Remember, if anything happens, call me. I don't care what it is I want to know."  
"Uh huh"  
"The emergency numbers are on the fridge"  
"I know"  
"If-"  
"Agatha I know everything already just go and enjoy your date"  
"But..."  
"No buts! Go! We'll be fine"  
"I know but"  
"Bye"  
"Bye baby I love you so much I'll be back soon."  
Connor shut the door behind her.  
"do you smell something burning?" A.J. asked innocently from his spot on the couch  
"Shit!"  
"Don't tell your mom I said that"  
~  
Tedros and Agatha were both nervous wrecks. From the moment they had locked eyes in the car till where they were now, sitting in an empty restaurant waiting for their food to arrive.  
"Tedros, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure" his heart started racing with anxiety  
"Did you rent out this entire restaurant?"  
"Well-"  
"Because I know Nicola's food and how great it is so this place is always packed full, even on weekdays."  
"Well...yes. I just wanted a place where we could talk in private where I wasn't 'super start Tedros Pendragon' and where you were-"  
"Just a normal girl?"  
"...yeah. I just didn't want our conversation to end up on the front of some tabloid."  
"I get it, I'm just saying you didn't have to empty out an entire restaurant to do so"  
They both laughed lightly, trying to clear the tension out of the air.  
"Chaddick left me some letters..."  
"Oh...have you read them?"  
Tedros shook his head.  
"Are you planning on reading them?"  
"I don't know yet. I'm not sure I deserve to."  
"Tedros..." Agatha reached over the table and softly took a hold of his hand. She rubbed gentle circles into his palm, "You were one of the people Chaddick loved most. He knew that with your line of work that keeping friends wouldn't be the easiest thing but he always considered you one of the closests people in his life."  
"Really?" Tedros' eyes were glassy but a smile slowly crept on his face, "thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For being you, and having an excellent way with words," Agatha's cheeks flushed a slight pink color, "I'm sure your students love you. How's teaching by the way?"  
"I love it. Those kids can be a pain in my ass sometimes but they're great. It's nice to feel like I'm having an impact on their lives."  
"I'm sure you are."  
"So spill, how's the moviestar life treating you?"  
"Same old same old."  
"Boo-"  
Before Agatha could finish her statement, a pair of waiters left their plates on the table for them.  
"It looks amazing" Tedros didn't expect anything less from Nicola  
"I was one of the first people to eat here when it first opened and trust me, it never gets old"  
Both Tedros and Agatha dug into their meals.  
They made casual conversation as they cleared their plates. Soon enough both plates were left empty. Those two really had a way with food.  
"I'm stuffed"  
"Me too"  
"I haven't eaten like this in a long time."  
"Let me guess, the superstar diet doesn't allow for a pile of pasta every now and then?"  
Tedros chuckled, "nope, salads, protein shakes, and more salads, with the occasional grilled chicken"  
"I could never live like that."  
"You don't have to. You already look great, or should I say, you still look great."  
"Thank you, makes me feel better already"  
Agatha cracked a smile, her cheeks still tinted pink.  
~  
Agatha hadn't realized how much she enjoyed free food and company until now. It was surprisingly easy to be around Tedros. None of the hostility that she was expecting when the scenario played out in her head. Currently, they were on their way to the park for a late night stroll. He still hadn't asked about A.J. Agatha didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. She couldn't say that she wasn't dreading the truth coming out. It would make life easier, no more secrets, but at the same time...everything would become way more complicated. Past and present tangled up in a no good web of lies.  
"We're here"  
"Where's here exactly?"  
"You don't remember?"  
Agatha looked out her window at the strangely familiar sight of the treeline in front of a backdrop of bright shining stars.  
"Is this where-"  
"Yup"  
Agatha's cheeks flushed bright red as she relived the memory in her head.  
"Here let me help you out"  
Tedros got out of his seat and opened the door for Agatha. He held his hand out and helped her stand. They walked side by side onto the stone covered path. Agatha wrapped her shawl around her a bit tighter as they walked deeper into the heavily forested park. They were talking about everything and nothing. Hopping from topic to topic as their attention spans were equally distracted. It wasn't until they began to talk about life after high school that Agatha noticed that their hands were awfully close to each other. They were almost touching. Agatha mustered up some courage and took a hold of his hand, playing if off by talking about her college experience. They walked in comfortable silence, hands still clasped together until they reached a bench that overlooked the lake. They sat together in silence until Tedros finally asked the question that Agatha was dreading.  
"So...A.J. is he..."  
"Yours?"  
Tedros nodded. Agatha was finally going to have to admit something she had said aloud only to 4 people.  
"Truthfully...yes, A.J. is your son"  
"Wow-"  
"I get that this may not be ideal for you so if you want nothing to do with him-"  
"No!...no, it's great news"  
"Really?" Agatha's racing pulse slowed down slightly as she relaxed. ' _He was relieved??'_  
"Yeah I'm just wondering. Why didn't you tell me? You knew for 8 years and didn't say anything."  
"...Nine years"  
"Why so long? Did you not think I would want to be there for my son?"  
"That's exactly why I didn't tell you."  
Tedros gave her a questioning glance.  
"I know you Tedros. I know you're the type of person to give up everything just to help a friend...but you were living your dream. I wasn't going to take that away from you. You worked extremely hard to get that role. I wasn't about to make you come home and ruin your opportunity." Tedros stayed silent for a bit, "We could have made it work." He whispered softly, "You didn't have to give up your life for mine"  
Now it was Agatha's turn to go silent.  
"Agatha, you're not the only one in this universe. You don't have to conquer every obstacle alone"  
".....You're right...but at the time it was easier. And as the years went on...it just became harder to admit the truth. Just imagine how affected your career would be if you suddenly announced that you have a 9 year old secret son."  
"I don't care about my career!"  
Agatha looked into Tedros' glassy eyes. His leg was bouncing furiously. He took a deep breath, "Agatha I understand why but don't you think I would have preferred to live happily and loved then live the life I have right now." He turned to look away from her. Agatha stared at her heel against the dirt floor.  
"...maybe...I'm sorry"  
She could feel the threat of tears in her eyes.  
"It's not your fault..." his voice was shaking. She turned to look up at him but he refused to face her. She cupped her hands gently around his cheeks and turned his face towards her. She could see the streaks of tears illuminated by the moonlight. She leaned in. She couldn't help it, the longer she stared into those beautiful baby blues, the stronger the feeling was. It was clearly reciprocated. He leaned in too. Agatha wiped the remaining tear on his cheek with her thumb before their lips connected. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. It was almost like the part of her that she had worked so hard to push down had just resurfaced with a passion she didn't know she had. Their lips separated and both their chests were heaving. It was clear that Tedros hadn't felt like this in a long time too.  
"Do you want to meet him? It's late right now but we could go out for ice cream over the weekend? Or you could join us for movie night tomorrow?"  
Tedros smiled, his eyes still slightly wet.  
"Yeah, movie night sounds nice."  
"My friend Connor and his boyfriend Oliver are usually there, is that fine?"  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want to intrude"  
Agatha smiled, "you wouldn't be intruding, Connor loves you. He's the one that makes us watch all your movies"  
"Oh...so you're not a fan?" Tedros smirked  
"Shut up-" Agatha leaned in again and pressed another kiss to his lips.  
"We should get going. It's already late." Agatha stood up and was beginning to walk back towards the path but Tedros held onto her hand and pulled her back.  
"Well since it's already late..." he smiled before pulling her in for a final kiss.  
"Come on you goof" they linked arms and walked back to where the car was parked. Agatha took a seat and pulled down the sun visor* and looked at herself in abject horror. There was red lipstick smudged all over the bottom half of her face. She turned and saw that Tedros had equally bright smudges on his face. Agatha pulled out a makeup wipe from her bag and used it to clean up the mess on her face. The thought of the jokes Connor would make if he saw her like that were already giving her a headache.  
"Here" she held up a wipe for him in between her forefinger and her middle finger.  
"I actually kinda dig this look" Tedros checked himself out in the rear view window and Agatha couldn't help but laugh.  
"Gross"  
He took the wipe from her and cleaned off his face.  
~  
Tedros watched as Agatha applied another coat of lipstick. They were nearing her house, he didn't understand why she was putting it on again. They arrived shortly. Tedros stepped out and opened her door for her. They walked, hand in hand, up the steps towards her front door. Agatha pulled out her keys and unlocked her front door.  
"For your troubles" she pressed a kiss into his cheek before going inside. Tedros touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.   
That was what the lipstick was for. He definitely really liked this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 
> 
> •I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it•


End file.
